User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 4 battle 8 Pirates vs Kaizoku
Season 4 continues as Pirates take on the Kaizoku in an coastal blackpowder battle! Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing fiction's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. Its a duel to death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Pirates History The term "pirate" refers to one who attacks ships on the high seas with the intent of hijacking the vessel and/or stealing its cargo. The "golden age" of piracy was from the late 1600s to the early 1700s, in part due to a large number of unemployed ex-navy sailors from wars that had taken place in Europe previously. Many of their weapons were the early black powder muskets, pistols, or grenades, but they did make excellent use of bladed weapons (like a cutlass sword or a boarding pike). Pirates did present a serious threat to English ships, especially when lead by capable leaders like the infamous Blackbeard. In general, pirates of the era were either Europeans, particularly English or French, or in the case of the Barbary Coast pirates, Arabs. Today piracy still exists, especially in Somalia where Somali Pirates present a serious threat to merchant ships in the area. Equipment Kaizoku History The term kaizoku, or wokou in Chinese refers to Japanese pirates, who typically attacked Chinese and Korean shipping, raiding coastal towns, and even making their way up major river systems such as the Yangtze. Wokou raids on China took place from the 13th to the 16th century. Japanese pirates were typically Ronin former soldiers, and smugglers, who smuggled goods into Japan in spite of Korean and Chinese restrictions on trade with Japan. The kaizoku fell into decline with the loosening of trade restrictions in the late 1500s, as well as anti-piracy military actions by Korea and the newly arrived Portuguese, as well as within Japan itself. Equipment Voting/battle information Battle will be a five on five and will take place in a Japaneese harbor. Voting is in the form of points, 2 points for edges or a descriptive paragraph. 1 point for a decent paragraph and 0 for one word or one sentence. Voting ends 3/12/2013. Who is deadliest? Pirate Kaizoku The Kaizoku sail into the harbor, eager for gold. The Pirates are sitting around in a nearby house, drinking and celebrating for their new crew member. Hearing the noise, the Kaizoku leader opens the door into the house and walks in as a Pirate stands and blasts him with a blunderbuss. Two Kaizoku rush into the room and fire Osutsus, annihilating a Pirate’s chest. Another Pirate rushes up with a boarding axe and slams it into a Kaizoku before he could reload. Suddenly a Bo-Hiya rams into the Pirate’s throat. The Kaizoku flee the building as 2 of the Pirates grab muskets while the other lifted his cutlass. The Kaizoku rush through the harbor back towards their ship as 2 Pirates pelt their back with flintlocks, one hitting a man in the back of his head. A Kaizoku fires a Bo-Hiya at one of the Pirate marksmen, hitting him in the middle of his chest. A Pirate armed with a cutlass runs up towards a Kaizoku armed with a Naginata. The Kaizoku slashes diagonally but the Pirate ducks and thrusts into his leg. The Kaizoku dropped his Naginata and felt his wound. The Pirate raised his sword for a finishing blow but was interrupted when the second Kaizoku sliced him in half with his katana. The last Pirate blasted the injured Kaizoku with his flintlock musket. The Kaizoku rushed towards the Pirate who dropped his musket and unsheathed his cutlass. He slashed diagonally but the Kaizoku parried and counterstriked, cutting his hat in half. The Pirate attempted to thrust but the Kaizoku stepped to the side and before the Pirate could react sliced off his head. The Kaizoku put away his katana and felt around the Pirate’s clothing. He found a small bag filled with gold and smiled. He held up his katana and roared in victory. Out of 1,000 battles Expert's opinion The Kaizoku won due to the naginata having better range then the axe, the katana being able to cut better, and the Bo-Hiya being a more reliable weapon then the flintlock musket. Category:Blog posts